what a life
by xx 3lmo xx
Summary: one direction and every1 from high school musical are friends the boys are still famous i added new characters also it has a lot of drama n romance but youll really enjoy it


What a life

By: xx3lmoxx

"Troy I swear to god if you don't your ass over here I will mess up your face!" yelled a drenched Gabriella. "Brie it's not like you can reach my face you're too short and you hurt me your too skinny." said Troy smirking. "Really brie what do you eat all day salads?" he said chuckling. "First off you idiot I'm petite and no I just don't eat salads I'm not Sharpay." she said getting pissed. "Hey I don't just eat salads I eat other things to you guys." Sharpay said pouting until Zeke kissed it off her face. "Its okay babe it doesn't mean you're skinny your petite if that makes you feel better." Zeke said picking up Sharpay and placing her in his lap. "Awe, I knew I loved you for a reason." Sharpay cooed kissing him which turned out to a full make- out session. "You guys stop sucking faces go get a room!" Alexandria yelled covering her eyes disgusted. "Well Gabriella that's not the scale at my house said at my house." Troy said making everyone 'oooo' at them.

Before Gabriella could even reply the door bell rung making her groan and mumble "this is not over with." Opening the door gabs was pulled into a bone crushing huge getting caught off guard. "GABSTER!" Chad yelled cheerfully. "Chad can't breath" Gabriella said between breaths. "Oh sorry, where is everyone else?" he said while letting her go. "There outside by the pool and your girlfriend Taylor is in the kitchen making lunch." She said letting him fully in and closing the door. "Okay I'm going to go see my hot girlfriend then hang with the gang." Chad said walking toward the kitchen. "Dude you don't need to explain yourself to me cause I don't care what t you do." Gabriella said following behind. "Hey babe" Chad said kissing Taylor on the cheek. "Hey when did you get here?" Tay asked not turning from here task. "Almost a minute ago; do you want me to help you?" he asked sitting on the counter near the sink.

"I got it Gabriella helping so no, go hang with the guys in the back" Taylor said stopping what she was doing to look Chad look in the face. "Alright whatever you say but make you call me first when lunch his ready" Chad said walking slowly to the door. "Whatever Chad she said go hang with the guys so hurry your ass up." Gabriella said grabbing a plastic cup and throwing it at him laughing. "Hey watch it shorty!" Chad said walking faster. "What up cuz?" Alexandria said walking in rapped in her purple towel with the girls following behind. Gabriella and Taylor look at each other and burst out in a fit of giggles. "What?" Alex asked confused. "I think their laughing because of what you said which by the way not cool."Juel said walking past Alex to give gabs and Tay a hand. "Whatever so do any of you have any plans for tonight because there's a party at cousin Adriana's house?" Alexandria said taking a seat at the kitchen table."It matters is there going to be beer and boys?" Juel asked while texting on her phone. "WELL DUH!" all the girls said at once. "Then I'm in" Juel said grabbing the bag of pretzels from the table. "You're in for what?" asked Zayn. "There's a party at Adriana's house" Gabriella said coolly. "You mean that new popular girl?"Niall asked. "No you piece of shit the girl next door; of course the new girl jackass!" Juel said throwing a pretzel at him. Troy came in and sat by Gabriella. "When does it start?" he asked. "At 8 till everyone passes out." Alexandria said reading a text message from Anna.** (1hour later)** "Well ima go get ready since I'm going to take longer" Sharpay said breaking the silence. "How bout all the girls get ready since you all will be slow?" Chad said laughing until he got smacked by Taylor. All the guys broke into laughter only for the girls to smack them too. "I swear sometimes you boys are a pain in the toush" Taylor said shaking her head. "Yeah what she said" Troy said pointing at Taylor making the whole gang laugh.

**AT 8:30PM **

"Come on girls lets go get ready" Gabriella said getting up from the couch. "okay" they all said running up the stairs to their rooms. an hour later the girls came down in their party clothes. Gabriella had on some black booty shorts, with an off the shoulder half shirt with nothing underneath showing off her belly button ring, and black ankle boots. Taylor came down next wearing a black mid-thigh dress with knee high black boots. Juel came down in a t-shirt dress that said 'Radio City' with silver pumps. Alexandria came down wearing white shorts, with neon yellow suspenders, a zebra striped shirt, and neon yellow high tops. Sharpay wore light blue ripped up jeans, a white haltor shirt, and black booties. All the guys were staring at them with their jaws to the ground.

"Close your mouth before a fly flies in it" Alexandria said to her boyfriend, Louis, using her finger to close his mouth. "o-okay" he said. "come on guys or Anna's going to worry" Taylor said walking to the door. Everyone followed and left for the party of the day. **(30 min** **later)** "Finally we're here" said Troy jumping out of the car. When Alexandria was out the car she found her cousin with her boyfriend Malik the hot bad boy. Zayn couldn't keep his his eyes off of her until Juel smacked him mumbling that she was taken. "Well if it isn't the famous Alexandria, wheres my hug?" Adriana said happily. "wow your oufit is amazing" Alexandria said in her british accent. Adriana was wearing a strapless yellow shirt with a silver, pink, and blue flower on the side, a black leather mini jacket, a black pencil skirt, and black Prada booties. "I know right i got at the mall for sale" Anna said doing a quick twirl. "And you didn't call me up?" Alex asked pouting. "I would have but my phone was dead at the time, sorry love" Anna said in her british accent.

"Bueno, que son ustedes esperando suelta sacudir el calo!" (well what are you waiting for lets go shake our asses!) yelled Juel. "I don't know about you guys but im going to shake my ass in the kitchen and get a beer" Gabriella said. "How did you know what she said?" Troy asked confused. "Im hispanic duh jackass" Gabriella said with an attitude. "no need for the damn attitude" Troy snapped back. " you know what i am not about to fight with you tonight" Gabriella said storming off into the kitchen with troy following gang split up and went to do their own things.

** Alexandria and ****Louis**

Alexandria and Louis were in the backyard playing around by doing silly dances. "Harry, Liam, and Niall are coming to town the day after" Louis said when the song was over. "Thats awesome we are going to have so much fun" Alex cheered. "Alexandria we need to talk now!" Gabriella said storming into the backyard. "But im with Louis right now" Alex said between gritted teeth. "I didn't ask" Gab spat back. "Fine" Alex groaned knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Alexandria and Gabriella went upstairs in Anna's guess room and Gabriella told her what happened. "Well sit him down and talk to him sort out your problems like the fruity couple you guys are." Alex said laying on the black and white furry carpet. " Then its going to turn into another fight" Gabriella said from on the bed.


End file.
